


The Wedding Night

by PinkToby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (hannibal bottoms in chapter 3 just so you know), (okay he only spanks/bites once but he makes it count I think), Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Hannibal, Bottom!Will, Clothed Sex, Fluffy Ending, Lingerie, M/M, Maximum porn, Oral Sex, Porn, Riding, SO DOMESTIC IN CHAPTER TWO, Sass, Top!Will, Wedding Night, domesticity at the end, first time (sorta), lame jokes, minimum plot, showering, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/pseuds/PinkToby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wears something special for his wedding night, and hopes that Hannibal will like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> Alright, man, this was inspired by many things, including:  
> 1) my intense Will-Graham-in-lingerie kink (it's a bit of a problem...)  
> 2) all the wedding night fics I have ever read, which is probably like several hundred (it's another kink I have don't ask why just accept and move on)  
> 3) Tumblr user trr_rr, who had an icky day and wanted to be cheered up (sorry if this isn't to your liking, but I wanted to do something for you! I hope you like it!)
> 
> HERE is some visual inspiration for what Will happened to be wearing in the fic:  
> http://www.wickedtemptations.com/images_products/lover-mesh-babydoll-209480big.jpg
> 
> Well, ladies, gents, and all others, enjoy the show! I had a lot of fun writing this one! :)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi to me on my blog, mean-cannibals.tumblr.com! I'm the one with the terrible MS Paint captions on screenshots and potatoes everywhere! 
> 
> <3

He is blushing from cheek to neck, lips bitten cherry red in anticipation.  His hair is in its normal wild curls, although he tried in vain to tame them earlier in front of the bathroom mirror.

He sits in the middle of Hannibal's bed-- _their bed,_ he thinks, and twists the white gold wedding band that sits daintily on his finger.  Their wedding had been an intimate affair with only ten of their closest friends attending the ceremony and lavish dinner prepared by Hannibal himself, but it was perfect for them.  It sure beat Will's idea of a quick jaunt down to city hall and a bucket of fried chicken to celebrate-- not that there was anything wrong with that, per se.  It just didn't _fit_ them as a couple.

The sound of muffled footsteps in the hall makes Will grip the soft comforter below him with white knuckles.  _Please, please let him like it_ , he thinks as he looks down at the gossamer white fabric that barely covers his body.  His cock stirs beneath his white panties, and his breath catches in his throat as he hears the turn of the doorknob.  _Oh God oh God oh God oh--_

"Will?  Are you-- _oh William._ "  Hannibal's voice drops an entire octave when he spots his new husband.  

"Uh...hi."  Will shifts nervously, trying desperately to meet the other man's eyes, but he's far too nervous for that right now.  He had been getting better with the whole eye-contact thing since entering a relationship with Hannibal, but now, it was all he could do to keep from hyperventilating. 

"Do you, hah, do you...like it?"  Will gestures at his body, the movement of his arm making the diaphanous ruffled edges of the garment flutter across his chest in a most enticing way.  Hannibal takes a deep breath and begins unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket.  _Oh no,_ thinks Will, _I’ve really done it this time.  He hates it, he’s upset with me, he thinks I’m mocking him, he_ —

“William Graham-Lecter,” Hannibal growls, tossing his jacket to the side and bringing a pair of shaking hands to his waistcoat, “you will stop worrying _this instant_ and you will lie back on that bed and _wait for me_ , do you understand?” 

“But—“

“ _Do it now._ ”  Hannibal’s eyes are wild with lust as he fumbles with his necktie, no doubt cursing himself for creating such an elaborate knot in the first place.  He has never been so firm with Will before, and this change in his partner’s demeanor sends a spike of want straight into Will’s spine. 

“Why don’t you make me, _Doctor Lecter?_ ” He feels powerful now, confident even, drunk off of want and the sensual slide of dainty white fabric covering his most intimate places.  He gives a coquettish bat of his eyelashes for good measure and worries his lower lip between his teeth. 

The innocent eroticism of this display is not lost on Hannibal, who all but throws the necktie aside and lunges at his blushing husband.  Uncharacteristically of Will, he gives a high-pitched gasp and scrambles backwards so he is lying flat on the bed, ready to be taken.  His outfit is affecting him too, it would seem, but right now he is only able to care about the man crawling over him with fire-filled eyes and bared teeth.

“I will make you do _plenty_ tonight, William, you can count on that.”  Hannibal’s voice is hot against Will’s ear, making the man below him tremble.  “ _God_ , I could take you just like this, right this very second…”

“Maybe you should,” replies Will, bringing his hands up to ever-so-slowly undo the buttons on Hannibal’s dress shirt, “I…uh, I mean…I-I’m ready.” 

“Are you now?”  Hannibal traces a hand down Will’s torso, fingers catching on the pink satin bow below the younger man’s sternum.  He mouths at Will’s neck, teeth scraping at his jugular, while his hand finds its way between his legs and moves the nearly-transparent panties to the side so he can slide a gentle, probing finger into Will’s heat.  He is already stretched open and slick, ready for his husband, and it causes Hannibal to moan. 

“I-I wanted to be prepared,” stammers Will, as Hannibal adds a second finger and begins thrusting the two in and out, “Please, Hannibal, I’m ready, I want you, I— _oh!”_

Hannibal withdraws his fingers suddenly and immediately begins unfastening his slacks.  Will had expected him to deny him his request in favor of prolonging his agony…but, he isn’t about to complain.  He reaches for the panties that sit low on his hips and is just about to remove them when a hand grips his wrist.

“ _Leave them on, Will._ ” 

The hand gripping his wrist pulls him roughly to the side and, somehow, he ends up straddling his husband’s thighs as the other man yanks his pants and underwear down just enough to expose his achingly hard cock.  Will flushes once more and positions himself over the swollen head, moving the panties to one side, and sinks down in one fluid motion.

“ _Oh, yes, William_ ,” Hannibal purrs, putting a hand on either of Will’s hips, fingertips pushing bruises into the pale flesh through the fabric of the nightie.  Will gasps and immediately begins to rock back and forth. 

“H-Hannibal,” he pants, “you feel so fucking _good_ , I—“ Will bites his lip as a hand reaches between them and begins groping at Will’s leaking cock, which slides against the fabric of his panties so deliciously he has to swallow a wanton moan. 

“Look at you, playing innocent and holding back your screams.”  Hannibal sits up against the headboard and begins matching Will’s thrusts, one hand rubbing at Will’s cock and the other splayed across his back, fingers gripping at the delicate fabric that flutters with his every move.  “Dressing up and blushing like a virgin…teasing me with that outfit…inviting me to _ravish_ you…”

The pace of Hannibal’s thrusts increases, causing Will to cry out as his prostate is pounded against mercilessly.  He isn’t going to last much longer and Hannibal knows it.  He sinks his teeth into Will’s collarbone and gives a firm slap to Will’s ass, and Will closes his eyes in pain-edged pleasure.  Hannibal has always been _bitey_ , so to speak, but never more than a few nips and scrapes. 

“Come for me, you little minx,” Hannibal hisses into Will’s ear, “I want you to come in those little white panties…ruin them for me…show me how much of a _tart_ you really are…”  Hannibal crashes his lips against Will’s in a searing kiss, so much different from the one they had shared a few hours ago during the ceremony, but just as sincere and passionate.

 _Oh God, I’m gonna_ , _I’m gonna--_   Will half-screams as his orgasm hits, toes curling and eyes snapping shut.  The sight of Will, his _husband_ , throwing his head back in ecstasy while his cock sputters and wets the panties in semen, causes Hannibal to come deep into Will with a feral growl as the other man slumps, sated, against his chest.

For a few moments, neither man moves, basking in the afterglow of their respective orgasms.  The dainty white panties have been soaked through with Will’s release, and dampness leaks out from them onto Hannibal’s stomach.  He removes his softening cock from Will gingerly, and Will looks up at him with a smile.

“Couldn’t even be bothered to take off your pants, could you?”  Will looks up at his husband with a goofy, sated smile, and gives him a peck on the lips.

“Neither could you.”  Will rolled his eyes at Hannibal’s response as he climbed out of his lap and sat himself next to him on the bed, wincing as the damn panties stuck to his skin in multiple places.  He hadn’t thought about that earlier.

“What?  That’s, that’s only because you told me to keep the damn things _on_!” 

“I’m glad I did,” Hannibal shimmies out of his (horribly stained) slacks and underwear, leaving him only in the opened dress shirt Will hadn’t been able to fully divest of him earlier.  “You look absolutely _scrumptious_ like this.  Perhaps you should dress this way more often…”

“I can only ruin so many pairs of panties before we go into debt, Hannibal,” Will huffs in mock-annoyance. 

“I’d like to see you try.”  Hannibal is smug and sure as he walks over to where Will is sitting and scoops him up into his arms.  “I’m not through with you yet, Mr. Graham-Lecter.”    

“I hope you never are,” quips Will, as he is carried bridal-style over the threshold—the en-suite bathroom threshold, that is—and is _thoroughly_ assured that, no, Hannibal will _never_ be through with him.

 


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their wedding night, Will and Hannibal share a shower and bicker like an old married couple...even though they've only been married for about five hours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw hell, I did it. I added another chapter.  
> I don't even know what's going on anymore...but I think I like it?   
> Anyways, I hope you like it too! <3

“You’re using up all the hot water, _darling husband._ ”

Two strong arms wrap around Hannibal Lecter’s chest, followed by a warm body pressing against his back.  Will Graham-Lecter, newly married and freshly-scrubbed, grinds his hips against Hannibal’s backside.  He’s hard again, shamelessly so, and Hannibal sighs into the warm spray falling down from the showerhead. 

“Again?”  Will nuzzles a stubble-covered cheek against Hannibal’s shoulder and moans in response. 

“Excuse me for having a damn erection while I’m _in the shower naked with my husband on our wedding night_ ,” Will snaps, “And I wouldn’t be so hot and bothered if _you_ hadn’t insisted on abstinence for _six weeks before the wedding_ , you ass!” 

“Patience is a virtue, dear William.”  Hannibal turns now, back to the water, and meets the eyes of his partner.  “You would do well to practice it once in a while…”

“Well, fuck your virtues,” Will growls, “I’ve got six weeks of celibacy under my belt, and I intend to make up for it tonight.”

“ _Will._ ”  Hannibal’s hissed warning goes unheeded—how very _typical_ —as a pair of hands run up and down the expanse of his abdomen.  “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear it.”

“Death by showering with a devilishly handsome _stallion_ of a man,” he purrs against Hannibal’s jaw, “What a way to go.”

“Indeed.”  Before Will has time to register what’s going on, Hannibal has dropped to his knees in front of the younger man and presses a kiss to the tip of his erection. “However, I do believe the actual cause of death would be…choking.”

With a quick smirk and a firm hand on the other man’s ass, Hannibal engulfs the head of Will’s cock in one fluid motion.  Will yelps in surprise, fingers threading through Hannibal’s water-slick hair.

“I can’t fucking _believe_ you just said that, you— _oh, God!_ ”  Hannibal’s tongue is swirling around Will’s length expertly as he bobs his head, fingernails digging into the soft flesh of Will’s hips. 

“ _Shit, Han_ ,” Will gasps as he thrusts his hips thrust into Hannibal’s warm mouth, seemingly of their own volition, “you are _too fucking good_ at this.”

Hannibal smirks—well, as much as one _can_ smirk with an erect penis in their mouth—and relaxes his throat so he can swallow around the other man’s length more effectively.  Will keens, too aroused to feel embarrassed, and begins bucking his hips with newfound vigor. 

“ _Fuck me_ , I’m going to come down your fucking throat if you keep that up.” 

Suddenly, the talented lips are gone from his cock, and Will lets out a whine of sheer desperation.  He’s _so damn close_ it hurts. 

“I’d be sorely disappointed if you didn’t, William.”

And just like that, Hannibal has re-doubled his efforts and sucks his partner off with renewed purpose, saliva-slick lips working Will’s heated flesh until the younger man throws his head back and releases a guttural moan as he comes down the older man’s throat. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Will stammers as Hannibal swallows once, twice, and then pulls away from Will with a satisfying _pop_.  Will struggles to be anything but boneless while Hannibal gets up, graceful as ever, and turns the water off and steps out of the shower.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, William,” Hannibal says, drying off and tying a maroon towel around his waist, “because this is not something I will be doing often.”

Will smiles and grabs his own towel— _always maroon with this guy_ —and rubs it all over his sopping curls, styling-be-damned. 

“Shut the hell up, Han, you _know_ you secretly _love_ sucking me off.  Putting things in your mouth is like your favorite hobby, what with all the cooking and the eating…  Freud would have a field day with you!”

“The pain in my knees begs to differ…”  Hannibal stops to comb back his hair— _fucking prima donna_ , Will thinks with a snort—before reaching for the bathrobe hanging on the bathroom door.  “And, while we’re on that topic, Freud would be much more interested in my homosexual preferences than my oral fixation.”

“Oh, darling, I love it when you talk psychosexual development to me!”  Will sneaks up behind Hannibal, who is too busy making sure every last hair on his head is perfectly in place, and spins him around.  Before Hannibal can do more than shoot him a questioning look, Will has him draped over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  Their reflection in the mirror is absolutely ridiculous, and Hannibal scoffs.

“William, do you _mind_?”

“Not at all,” Will says, securing an arm around his husband’s upturned backside, “All those years of lugging around boat motors have given me a surprising amount of strength.”

“ _William Graham-Lecter, you put me down this instant,_ ” Hannibal seethes at Will’s lower back, trying to keep his nose from bumping into the other man’s spine as he turns and begins to exit the bathroom.

“You carried me over the threshold last time—it’s _my_ turn now!  Besides, you said yourself that your knees hurt, so I’m making sure you don’t exacerbate the pain by walking on them.  _Aren’t I just the best husband in the world, Hannibal?_ ” 

Will has managed to cross the room in a few long strides and playfully dumps his fed-up lover onto their bed.  Hannibal lands with an _oof_ and a bounce, but he is unable to hold back a smile when he sees his husband, still half-wet and red-faced, standing above him with a goofy grin on his face. 

“Yes, dear,” Hannibal sighs, feigning annoyance, “and I love you for it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending sucked...I couldn't come up with anything better! Thanks for reading, though! 
> 
> (Who knows? Maybe I'll even write a third chapter...;D)


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal asks Will to try something new...and Will goes along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah alright man real talk i was writing this other fic about virgin!hannibal and wasn't really getting anywhere and then i started "the wedding night" and i thought "heeeeeeeeeeeey let's use this" so yeah i did a big copy and paste and edited it to fit with the story soooooooo hope it's a-okay

_Tangled sheets.  Breathy moans.  The deliciously obscene smack of lips and tongues sliding together. Curses muttered as hips grind together.  A stubbled jaw chafing the neck._  

Yes, this a most ideal way for Hannibal Lecter to spend his morning.

            “Will,” Hannibal breathes, voice laced with half-heaved sighs as Will’s fingers trace his ribs, “I want you to fuck me.”

            Will’s fingers—his beautiful, talented fingers—freeze.  The room goes silent.  Hannibal does not typically use this type of language, even in bed, and it leaves Will feeling perplexed.

            “Yeah, uh, that was the plan?”      

“No, no, you misunderstand.  I want _you_ to fuck _me_.”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to— _oh._ ” Will’s brow furrows beneath a halo of mussed-up curls.  “Are you…are you asking to bottom?”

“In layman’s terms, yes.”

“Oh…well yeah, sure, we can do that!  But,” his brow furrows, “you’ve never done that with me…”

“Or anyone else, for that matter.  I have never been penetrated, and I would like you to be the first to do so.”

“So…you’re like a bottoming _virgin_?”

            “Yes, I suppose I would be considered a _virgin_ of sorts by conventional standards,” he breathed, “although I find the concept of virginity to be incredibly outdated and restrictive…“

            “ _Christ, Hannibal,_ ” Will’s eyes are saucer-large as he ogles the man beneath his spread thighs.  “How did I not know about this before?”

            “I didn’t think it was pertinent information.” Hannibal said, “After all, you tend to assume a more submissive position when we engage in intercourse.  I simply go along with it.”

            “Oh, yeah, the way you _simply go along with_ tearing my clothes off and bending me over your desk after a hard day of work, right?”

            “That’s irrelevant.”

            “No wonder you were single for so long,” Will huffs, “You’re impossible!” 

            “I must say, I didn’t think you’d be so offended by my lack of experience…”  Hannibal allows himself to pout for a moment, knowing full well that Will would instantly change his demeanor and rush in to comfort him. 

            “No, Hannibal, I don’t care about that!”  Ah, there it goes.  Will rubs a hand down his face and sighs, “I mean, I care about that, but it doesn’t _offend_ me.  I guess I’m just upset because?  God, I don’t want to screw this up.  I haven’t topped since college, and even then, I—”

            “While I appreciate the sentiment, Will, I have full confidence in your abilities to make this a pleasurable experience for us both.  And besides,” Hannibal lowers his voice to nearly a whisper, “I have wanted this for a very, _very_ long time.”

            “…Wait, really?”

            “Yes,” he growls, pulling Will in by the nape of his neck, “And what better time than right now?”

            “A-are you, are you sure?  I need you to tell me that you’re sure, because it’s okay if you’re not—“

            Hannibal cuts him off with a searing, open-mouthed kiss.  The lips beneath his own were still at first, but still pliant.   

            “Will, I am _painfully, irrevocably_ sure.  Now,” he runs a hand down Will’s stomach and gropes at his budding erection, “let’s pick up where we left off.”

            Will gasps, eyes closing in a moment of bliss, and Hannibal smirks in reply.  If he had known Will would react so deliciously, he would have seduced him weeks ago. 

            “Fine,” he groans, bringing his face close enough so their foreheads are nearly touching, “just…let me take care of you, okay?”

            “That’s hardly necessary—“

            “ _No_ ,” Will’s eyes blaze with emotional fire, “you’re going to let me do this, Hannibal.”

            “Very well.”

            Will didn’t waste any time getting back to kissing, although there was something different this time around.  He was slower, gentler than before, and the change wasn’t unwelcome.  In fact, Hannibal found himself enjoying the tender touch of Will’s lips just as much as he had enjoyed the rough, frenzied passion they had been engaging in moments before.  He allowed Will’s tongue to invade his mouth in shallow swipes and savored the light groan that rumbled in the younger man’s throat. 

            Will’s lips soon veered to the left, moving down the corner of his mouth and stopping to tease the curve of his jaw.  Internally, Hannibal gasped—he was sensitive there, and Will liked to take advantage of that. 

            “ _God,_ Hannibal,” Will mouths against the older man’s neck between teasing swipes of his tongue against the heated skin, “I could do this all night.”

            “I would rather you didn’t,” Hannibal responds in a cracked voice, bringing a hand down to cup Will’s ass.  The other man flinches at the contact, his mouth forming a perfect little ‘o’ of surprise. “I’m feeling rather impatient.”

            “Oh, are you now?”  Will nips at his collarbone as he speaks. 

            “Will, please…”

            “Please what, Hannibal?  I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific…”  Will’s voice has taken on a mocking tone as he reaches between their sweat-slick bodies and teases the man below him with long, sensuous strokes of his arm.  Hannibal has to bite his bottom lip to suppress a moan.

            “You damn well know what I need, Will...”   

            “Okay, okay, calm yourself.” Will looks around the room nervously before Hannibal chuckles and reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out a mostly-full bottle.

“Oh, good, you have lube.”  Will rubs the back of his head sheepishly.  “I left my bottle in the bathroom, I think…”

            “As I said before, Will, I have been thinking about this for a long time—of course I would make all necessary provisions in advance.”  He hands the bottle to Will with a kiss on his cheek.  “Now, how would you like me?” 

            “Uh, o-on your back, and…and yeah, spread your legs a little…  Good, that’s perfect.”  Will’s hands are shaking as he liberally coats his fingers with lubricant between Hannibal’s spread legs. 

            “Will, you needn’t be so nervous, I—” Hannibal flinches at the first cool touch of Will’s fingers against his entrance.  As if burned, Will withdraws his hand.

            “Oh, God!  I’m sorry, Hannibal, I didn’t…”  A litany of apologies flows from Will’s lips, begging forgiveness and offering consolation. 

            “No apologies necessary, Will, I assure you.  I was merely surprised at how cold it is…”

            “Oh…  Sorry about that.”  He blushes slightly, embarrassed by his overreaction.  “Would you like me to, uh, continue?”   

            “Very much so,” Hannibal replies, as he reaches out and grabs Will’s wrist and brings it back between his legs, “and this time, don’t stop.”

            The lube-slicked fingers return to tease, and for a moment, everything is silent.  When the first of Will’s fingers breaches him ever-so-slowly, Hannibal lets out a gasp.  Will is gentle as he slides the digit in and out, all the while watching his partner’s face for any inkling of discomfort.

            “Will, I…more, please…”  He sits up enough to drag Will’s lips back down to his own as Will inserts a second finger.  The stretch is uncomfortable, yes, but ultimately bearable.  Still, with every thrust, Will whispers apologies and small praises as he peppers Hannibal’s face with kisses.  It is strange for Hannibal, being at the mercy of somebody else’s ministrations instead of being in control, but by the time Will’s fingers find and begin to stroke his prostate, he couldn’t care less.

            “Are you ready for me?” Will asks, and he smiles when all Hannibal can do is whine a desperate _yessss_ and let out a half-choked sob when Will carefully removes his fingers.  Painfully hard, himself, Will wastes no time slicking up his aching cock and positioning himself between his husband’s spread thighs, all-too excited to finally, _finally_ be inside his warmth. 

            “I love you, Hannibal,” Will whispers against the other man’s lips, and before Hannibal has a chance to reply, Will claims his mouth in a tender kiss as he pushes his hips forward.  Hannibal groans into Will’s mouth, the burning stretch of penetration much more intense than he had anticipated.

            “Shh, it’s okay, I know it hurts now but just give it a minute and I promise, I _promise_ it’ll start to feel good.  You’re doing so well, Hannibal, I’m so proud of you…”  Will whispers a handful of sweet nothings into Hannibal’s ear as he fully sheathes himself.  Once fully inside, he doesn’t move an inch, waiting for Hannibal to adjust to the intrusion. 

            “Will,  I—I think you should move.  I want you to.”  Hannibal’s accent is thicker than normal, his hair in disarray, and it is perhaps the most beautiful Will has ever seen him.

            “Okay, yeah,” Will breathes as he begins thrusting his hips in a shallow motion.  Both men groan nearly in tandem at the first movement of Will’s hips. 

            “God, Hannibal,” Will pants as he begins to move faster, “you’re so fucking beautiful like this.  I told you it’d feel good, and— _fuck_ , you feel _perfect_ , and… _shit_ , we’re gonna have to do this _way_ more often.”

            Drowning in sensation, all Hannibal could do is sigh in response and move his hips in time with Will—or at least _try_ to keep up.  Will’s motions have become increasingly more frenzied, and it feels absolutely incredible in a completely indescribable way.  Hannibal can feel himself getting ever-so-close to release, but there’s just _something_ missing, _something_ holding him back, until Will’s hand grasps his leaking cock and he comes with a strangled cry across his chest.

            The next few seconds are a blur for Hannibal—grunted words from the man above him, a wet warmth between his legs, heavy gasps and a solid weight rolling off his chest and causing the bed next to him to dip.  Neither man moved for a moment, content to simply catch their own breaths.

            “Gotta hand it to you, Han,” Will rolls onto his side to face Hannibal, “you really took it like a champ.”

            “Yes, yes I did,” Hannibal replies with a tired chuckle, “but I am far too tired for pillow-talk right now, William.”

            “Oh, _you’re_ tired?  I did all the work!”  A playful slap lands on Hannibal’s arm.  “Besides, I didn’t think you’d have any trouble adjusting to having my dick up your ass.  95% of the time, you act like you’ve got a stick up there anyways…”

            “Are you quite finished, William?”  Hannibal grabs hold of the bed sheet and begins wiping the rapidly-cooling mess off his stomach with nary a grimace—he’d have to wash them anyways, and right now…right now, he couldn’t care less about stains.

            “On a serious note, though, was it okay?  I mean…does anything hurt?  I could get you an Advil or something if you need…”

            “William, please, I’m fine.  I enjoyed myself profusely…and I think you had a positive experience as well, if I am not mistaken.”  Hannibal smiles and takes Will’s hand in his own.  “But we’ll discuss particulars later.  Right now, I need to rest.”

            “Old dog like you can’t keep up with a young buck like me, eh, Doctor Lecter?”  Will snuggles into Hannibal’s side and covers them both with the thick down comforter that had gotten kicked to the end of the bed.  “It’s okay, though.  I still love you.”

            “As you should,” Hannibal replies as he wraps an arm around his husband, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what happened, either  
> hope y'all enjoyed it though!   
> <3  
> PinkToby (mean-cannibals.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> (Sometimes I like to pretend that there is no cannibalism and that Will and Hannibal can have their own, weird happily-ever-after...)  
> Toodles, lovelies!


End file.
